Lincoln's Pets Pt 5: Haikitty
by The Perverted Gentlemen
Summary: Here's the next one


Lincoln was on his way to his locker the day after his fuck session with Ms. DiMartino. Once he reached his locker, he found a note stuck to it with scotch tape.

"Huh, probably Ronnie Anne." He said as he opened it and found a picture of him and DiMartino, he panicked as he began to read the note.

'Meet me behind the school, and I won't share this picture.' It read, Lincoln then crumpled it in his hand.

"Okay, nobody blackmails me. I guess I'll just have to wipe his or her memory." He said as he left to meet this blackmailer. As Lincoln reaches the back of the school he sits on a bench and waits. Just then, Clyde comes up to him.

"Hey Lincoln." He said as he approached him.

"Hey Clyde. I got no time to talk, I'm waiting for someone." He said

"Oh would this someone have some pretty juicy evidence about you and your 'private lessons' with Ms. DiMartino." He said as he held out and picture of Lincoln and their substitute teacher.

"Clyde! Why do you have that!?" Lincoln asked in fear.

"Because I noticed that you have been a little busy with your new talent." He said as he pulled out more photos of him with each of the girls under his control.

"Okay, what do you want, Clyde." Lincoln asked.

"Well first, I want you to help me with my fainting-in-front-of-Lori problem. Second I need help with Haiku." Clyde said.

"What's wrong with you and Haiku?" Lincoln asked

"Well I want to practice with Haiku before I take Lori away from Bobby." He said with confidence.

"Yeaaaaah, I highly doubt that." Lincoln said

"You doubt me now. Why don't we get started?" Clyde said as he dragged Lincoln to his house.

"What are we doing at my house?" Lincoln asked.

"Well I asked Haiku to come here. Now we don't have a lot of time, I need you to hypnotise me, quick!" Clyde franticly said.

"Fine." Lincoln said as he held out his coin-on-a-string and started swinging it from side to side. "Now Clyde, when I say 'One, two, Loud', you will have the confidence to be around Lori and talk to any girl without making a fool of yourself." He said in a calm and soothing voice as Clyde nodded his head in understanding, his eyes shut, "Now. One, two, Loud!" Lincoln said as Clyde opened his eyes.

"Huh, I don't feel any different." Clyde said.

"Lori can you come out here!" Lincoln called.

"What is it twerp?" Lori asked.

"Clyde has something he wants to tell you." Lincoln said, she then looks at Clyde.

"My Lori, you look really stunning today." He said.

"Wow, thanks Clyde." She said as she went back inside.

"It worked!" He said as he hugged his buddy.

"Well, are you happy now." Lincoln asked.

"Yes, I am, I can finally talk to Lori!" He exclaimed.

"Well that's good, but what about Haiku?" Lincoln asked as they watched her walking over.

"No sense in wasting this opportunity and your talent." Clyde said as Haiku walked up to them.

-Minutes Later-

Clyde and Lincoln were downstairs in the Loud's basement with Haiku wearing a purple leotard with cat ears.

"Would you like to do the honor?" He asked as he hands Clyde her tail. Clyde then took it, moved the back of the leotard over and shoved the tail in her ass, making her moan.

"Now, who's a good little kitty cat?" Lincoln asked the hypnotized goth girl.

"Meow~," She replied with a small moan.

"Good kitty." Clyde said as he pulled down his pants to reveal his cock. "Now here's a treat." He said as he wiggled his dick in front of her, she crawled over and starts licking the tip till she took his entire cock in her mouth, Clyde then rested his hand on her head and controlled her speed.

"Damn, Haiku, you got some skill." Clyde said.

"Hey, don't leave me hanging." Lincoln said as he came over with his hardened cock. Haiku gave a small smile, taking her mouth off of Clyde's cock before switching over to Lincoln's while giving Clyde a hand job, causing them both to groan in pleasure.

"Oh god, i'm cumming!" Clyde yelled as he shoots his cum on her face.

"Yeah, that'll happen when it's your first time." Lincoln said as he pulls out of Haiku's mouth. "But I know a way for you to get some better practice." Lincoln said he then grabbed Haiku and pulled her back he then opened her pussy lips. "Just stick it in here and you'll get better." He said. Clyde then shoved his cock in her pussy, making her a woman and him a man.

"Lincoln, it's so wet and warm." Clyde said.

"I know, makes you wonder why you never did it before." Lincoln said as he shoved his cock down Haiku's throat and the two start fucking her.

"How does it feel, buddy?" Lincoln asked as he twisted their pussy's nipples.

"It feels amazing! Is this what Lori's pussy feels like?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's a virgin pussy for ya." Lincoln replied. As he pulled out of her mouth and lifted her up and pushed Haiku on top of his best friend and pulled out her tail. "And while you take that hole," He said as he separated her ass cheeks. "I'll take this one." He said as he shoved his dick in her ass, making her yell in pleasure.

"Oh yeah, nice and tight." Lincoln said as he moved his hips in and out, Haiku was meowing like crazy feeling two dicks rub her insides.

"Lincoln, this feels amazing." Clyde said as he starts speeding up. "Oh god I'm coming!" Clyde said

"You're not the only one." Lincoln said and with last pump they filled her up. Lincoln and Clyde then pulled out the two then flipped her over. Lincoln then took her pussy while Clyde took her ass.

"Ready for round two?" Lincoln asked, Haiku then nods and they shoved their cocks back inside her, Lincoln then pulled the shoulder straps down off Haiku and starts sucking on her right nipple while playing with the left. The two continued for hours filling Haiku's holes as they finally finished they left Haiku on the floor leaking cum out of her as they got dressed.

"Okay, what are we going to do about this mess?" Clyde asked

"Don't worry, I got this." Lincoln then called Lynn and she came down.

"What the… Lincoln what is this!" Lynn shouted

"Good Dog." Lincoln said as she got down on all fours and barked happily. "Lyndog, clean up out our pussy." He commanded. Lynn then went over and started cleaning Haiku up, licking every hole.

"Gotta say Lincoln, you got it made." Clyde said.

"Not yet, I still have one more girl to add to my collection." He said as he looked out the window and saw Luna with Tabby.


End file.
